junior_rodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Animals (Cars)
FGRForever's movie spoof on Disney/Pixar's animated film "Cars" Cast * Lightning McQueen - Reggie (Free Birds) * Sally Carerra - Jenny (Free Birds) * Mater - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rusty and Dusty-Eze - Dirty Dan and Dusty (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Mack - Launchpad McQuack (DuckTales) * Chick Hicks - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Strip Weathers (aka The King) - Balto * Linda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Jenna (Balto) * Tex Dineco - Braeburn (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Red - Snorlax (Pokemon) * The Sheriff - Diego (Ice Age) * Doc Hudson - Scrooge McDuck (Disney) * Luigi and Guido - Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) * Sarge - Rocko the Rockhopper (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Fillmore - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) * Ramone - Chet (Turbo) * Flo - Burn (Turbo) * Lizzie - Miss Prissy (Looney Tunes) * Van and Minnie - Baloo and Rebecca Cunningham (Talespin) * Mia and Tia - Becky and Stacey (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Fred - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) * Stanley - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Jake (Free Birds) * Me-Me Van - Hammy (Over The Hedge) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Gazpacho (Chowder) * Two of the RVs - Terri and Terry Perry (Monsters University) * Elvis - Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) * Unlucky Cars - Bikini Bottom residents (Spongebob Squarepants) * Injured Blue Car - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Turkey Flock (Free Birds) * Security Guard #1 - Big Bad Wold (Disney) * Kori Turbowitz - Mayor Mare (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Alien in Lightning's Imagination - Porcupine (Bambi 2) * Harv - Benny (The Wild) * DJ, Wingo, Snot Rod, and Boost - Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) * Train - Mamoswine (Pokemon Diamond and Pearl) * Car Reporter #1 - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Japanese Car Reporter - Slyveon (Pokemon XY) * Jay Limo - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar)(2014) * Sven 'the Governator' - Ian (Open Season) * Car Reporter #2 - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Tractors - Horses (Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron) * Frank - King Sombra (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) * Security Guard #2 - Wolf (MGM Cartoons) * Bob Cutlass - Timon (The Lion King) * Darrel Cartrip - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Drake's henchman (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Albert Hinkley - Magilla Gorilla * Two other RVs - Nico and Pedro (Rio) * Dinoco Helicopter - Appa the Flying Bison (Avatar The Last Airbender) * Michael Schuammer "Ferarri" - Peck (Barnyard) * TJ Hummer - Kovu (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) * Other SUVs at Boot Camp - Marlin (Finding Nemo), Oscar and Milo (Fish Hooks) * One of the Cars Chick Hicks hits - Dumbo * One of the unlucky cars - Scooter (Spongebob Squarepants) * One of the RV's - Cookie Monster (Sesame Street) * Car who gets vaporized by alien - Humphery the Bear (Disney) * Woody Car - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) * Buzz Lightyear Car - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Lightyear Blimp - Lugia (Pokemon) * Hamm Car - Gonzo (Muppets) * Mike Car - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Sulley Monster Truck - Lenny (Shark Tale) * The Abominable Snowplow - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Two of the Rusty Cars - Chip n Dale (Disney) * Peterbuilt - Topsy (The Land Before Time) * Two of the cars from flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) * Camera Cars #1 and #2 - Ratty and Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * The King's Pit Crew - Boris, Luk and Muk (Balto) * Ferarri's Friends - Otis, Freddy, Abby and Pip (Barnyard) * Flik Car - E.B. (Hop) * Circus Animals (Cars/Bugs) - Samson (The Wild, as Dim), Lani (Surf's Up, as Rosie), Heather (Over The Hedge, as Gypsy), RJ (Over The Hedge, as Manny), Dinky and Boomer (The Fox and the Hound, as Tuck and Roll), Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life, as Heimlich), Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life, as Francis) and Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life, as Slim) * P.T. Flea Car - Buck (Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Lightning Bug - Zipper (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) Category:Movie Spoofs